


Медный легион

by Sambaris



Category: Sucker Punch (2011), Соловьёв Константин «Господин мертвец»
Genre: Dystopia, Gen, Steampunk, World War I
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambaris/pseuds/Sambaris
Summary: Первая Мировая Война. Германские инженеры нашли способ вернуть на поле боя погибших солдат, установив им паровую машину вместо остановившегося сердца. Но о чём думают на фронте мёртвые солдаты, когда смерть приближается к ним во второй раз?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Aurian (https://ficbook.net/authors/739850)  
> Работа была написана на конкурс "Фандомная битва-2016" для команды fandom Steampunk 2016

Юрген подошёл к разбитому триплану, осторожно сжимая в руках винтовку. Кресты на исковерканных крыльях говорили о том, что триплан свой, германский, но осторожность в таких вещах никогда не была лишней. Французские партизаны могли успеть сюда раньше него, а напороться на засаду ему совершенно не хотелось.  
Из-за этого Юрген потратил почти целый час, прочёсывая окрестные кусты, прежде чем подойти к останкам самолёта. Вряд ли эта задержка могла чем-то повредить пилоту: он был безнадёжно мёртв, это Юрген отчётливо увидел в бинокль ещё час назад с вершины ближайшего холма.  
Разумеется, никакой засады он не обнаружил. Только самые безумные партизаны рискнули бы подобраться так близко к линии фронта. Юрген отчётливо слышал даже отсюда сухие хлопки ружейных выстрелов — наблюдательные посты по разные стороны нейтральной полосы обменивались любезностями, пока молчала тяжёлая артиллерия.  
Триплан зарылся развороченным носом в густой зелёный мох, брезент на изломанных крыльях трепетал на ветру, как флаг капитуляции. Моторный отсек был практически разорван пополам. Взрыв парового котла, сразу понял Юрген. Даже самые совершенные паровые машины регулярно взрывались на трипланах. Самолётам требовалось слишком часто и быстро менять высоту и скорость, и далеко не каждый пилот мог одновременно маневрировать в воздушных потоках и следить за давлением в котле. Этот не справился — и поплатился за свою ошибку. Осколок металла застрял в ключице, и пилот истёк кровью, пытаясь посадить самолёт на ближайшую относительно ровную площадку. Удивительно, что от триплана вообще осталось так много после такого жёсткого приземления.  
Юрген подошёл к сидению пилота, забросил винтовку за спину и стал бесцеремонно расстёгивать пуговицы на залитой кровью куртке лётчика. Затем запустил руку во внутренний карман и вытащил оттуда пачку документов. Одежда пилота под курткой промокла от крови, но бумаги, к счастью, почти не пострадали.  
Полётный план, пропуск на аэродром, карточки дагеротипов — это всё неважно… Ага, вот и оно.  
Стандартный типографский бланк на скверной серой бумаге, какой можно найти в любом вербовочном пункте. «В случае гибели на поле боя прошу о посмертном зачислении в Медный Легион». Дата, подпись — всё заполнено как полагается. Прекрасно. Юрген кивнул и положил бумагу в карман. Вернувшись в расположение части, он передаст её герру оберсту, и тот направит сюда отряд санитаров. Солдат на фронте всегда не хватало, а Часовщики скучали без дела всю последнюю неделю. Они разберут этого парня на части, заменят органы и ткани сложными механизмами прямиком с заводов «Фридрих Крупп АГ», вставят в грудь паровую машину, и он ещё принесёт немало пользы, пока родина будет снабжать его углём и машинным маслом.  
Кстати, об угле. Юрген обошёл триплан с противоположной стороны и открыл дверцу углехранилища. Оно было почти пустым — самолёт проделал долгий путь и извёл почти всё топливо — но и того, что оставалось, Юргену было вполне достаточно. Он расстегнул китель на груди, под ним обнаружилась латунная дверца, шурупами прикрученная к грудной клетке. Юрген знал, что дверца должна быть горячей на ощупь, за ней находилась топка паровой машины. Но его пальцы потеряли чувствительность тогда же, когда в его груди появилась эта дверца, так что он не смог бы это проверить, даже если бы захотел.  
Он повернул рычаг замка, открыл топку и забросил внутрь пригоршню самолётного угля. Дневной паёк топлива на фронте строго лимитирован, но герру оберсту необязательно знать об этом маленьком происшествии.  
В пачке документов лётчика обнаружился вчерашний выпуск «Берлинер Тагеблатт», и Юрген с жадностью развернул газету. Спешить ему теперь было решительно некуда, а новости были на фронте дефицитом. Газеты и письма могли добираться до передовой несколько месяцев, по дороге теряясь, меняя маршрут и временами даже адресата.  
Газета была полна истерической военной пропаганды. Передовица пестрела набившими оскомину лозунгами и штампами: последний решительный рывок, бесстрашные сыны отечества, победоносное шествие великой империи… Дальше следовал стандартный призыв покупать облигации военного займа.  
Юрген быстро просмотрел другие статьи, не вчитываясь глубоко в текст. Все они были через край переполнены победным оптимизмом и восторгами по поводу гениальности Генерального Штаба. Значит, дела на фронте идут хуже некуда.  
Юргена это не удивило. Слухи на передовой распространялись гораздо быстрее, чем газеты, и он уже знал новости про провал Верденской операции и про катастрофу на Сомме. Похоже, ситуация на востоке ничуть не лучше. Германская Империя задыхалась, ей остро не хватало угля и продовольствия…  
Юрген вдруг услышал хруст веток в кустарнике, отбросил газету в сторону и сорвал с плеча винтовку. Замечтался, перестал смотреть по сторонам, как зелёный новобранец. Болван! Нельзя было оставаться возле самолёта, привлекать к себе внимание…  
В кустах снова раздался шорох. Юрген прицелился на звук и крикнул во всю глотку:  
— Сдавайтесь! Выходите с поднятыми руками!  
Противогазная маска заглушала голос. Механический мегафон, встроенный в горло, сейчас был отключён для экономии топлива, и услышать Юргена можно было лишь с нескольких шагов — но этого хватило. Кусты зашевелились, и на ровную площадку вышел человек в германской лётной форме. Лицо было испуганным и грязным, руки он держал высоко над головой.  
Юрген опустил винтовку. Похоже, это второй пилот или пассажир триплана. Должно быть, выпрыгнул с парашютом после взрыва двигателя.  
Редко кому удаётся успешно покинуть падающий самолёт, но этому парню повезло. Его не задело рвущимися растяжками крыльев, не разорвало пополам хвостовым оперением, и парашют успел раскрыться раньше, чем он коснулся земли. Говорят, на берлинских авиашоу подобное уже делают регулярно, но на фронте такие трюки всё ещё заканчивались гибелью лётчика почти всегда, так что в конце концов пилоты вообще перестали брать с собой парашюты.  
Юрген подошёл ближе к этому человеку. Винтовку он опустил, но за спину убирать пока не стал. Форма — это ещё не доказательство, этот тип может оказаться шпионом или просто мародёром.  
— Документы!  
Человек медленно опустил правую руку, засунул во внутренний карман, порылся там и протянул Юргену аусвайс. Печати и подписи выглядели вполне убедительно. Юрген придирчиво посмотрел на корешок документа, где стальная скрепка держала вместе страницы. За последний год англичане научились хорошо подделывать немецкие документы, но их до сих пор выдавали скрепки из скверной стали, покрытые рыжим налётом ржавчины. Немцы всегда использовали в скрепках нержавеющую сталь, это был простой, но эффективный способ распознать шпиона, до сих пор так и не понятый британской фронтовой разведкой.  
Скрепка ярко блестела, никаких следов ржавчины. Похоже, документ настоящий. Лейтенант Ганс Хофманн, приписан к Генеральному Штабу. Курьер в чине лейтенанта, надо же. В Берлине щедро раздавали звания тем, кто всё время на виду.  
Юрген вернул лейтенанту аусвайс, убрал винтовку и козырнул, вытянувшись по стойке смирно. На фронте никто не обращал на это внимания, но в столице формальности и строгое чинопочитание были крайне важны.  
— Прошу прощения, герр лейтенант. Порядок есть порядок. Вы летели на этом триплане?  
Лейтенант опустил руки. Его взгляд скользнул по капральским нашивкам Юргена, и в голосе сразу появились уверенность и твёрдость.  
— Да. Проклятое невезение, надо же было ему взбрыкнуть именно в этом полёте! Чуть меня не угробил, а у меня важное задание, прямой приказ генштаба! Кстати, солдат, почему ты в противогазе?  
— Медный Легион, — коротко ответил Юрген. На лице лейтенанта появилась гримаса отвращения, он рефлекторно сделал шаг назад. Сразу видно, штабной. На фронте никто не воротил носа от мертвецов Легиона. Тут каждый дрался как умел. Достаточно было один раз попасть под артобстрел, чтобы сразу растерять все иллюзии о том, что война бывает красивой и изящной, как шахматная партия.  
— Я могу помочь вам, лейтенант? Отвести в командный блиндаж?  
— Мне нужен оберст Брант, Второй Гамбургский полк. Знаешь его?  
— Так точно, знаю. Только герр оберст больше не относится к этому полку. Второго Гамбургского больше нет. За последние два месяца было слишком много потерь. Теперь все его солдаты принадлежат Легиону.  
Лейтенант сделал ещё шаг назад. К отвращению на его лице добавился страх. Похоже, он начал понимать, куда угодил.  
— Не считая Часовщиков, вы сейчас единственный живой человек по эту сторону фронта, лейтенант, отсюда и до самого Рейна. Пойдёмте, я отведу вас в блиндаж к герру оберсту. Это недалеко, ваш самолёт совсем чуть-чуть не дотянул до полевого аэродрома.  
Юрген развернулся и зашагал в сторону далёкой линии фронта. Лейтенанту ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.

— Неужели совсем никого не осталось из живых?  
Юрген обернулся. Вокруг тянулись бескрайние поля, перепаханные снарядами тяжёлой артиллерии, все здания и даже деревья разбиты в щепы осколками. Позиционная война всегда совершает с землёй подобную метаморфозу. Слишком много железа и пороха, здесь ещё много лет ничего не будет расти…  
Лейтенант шёл следом за Юргеном по разбитой дороге, глядя под ноги — боялся запачкать брюки жидкой весенней грязью. Должно быть, ему было очень скучно так идти, раз он решил поболтать с мертвецом Медного Легиона.  
— Ну почему же? Было много тяжелораненых, но их всех отвели в тыл. Тех, кто умирает в госпиталях, присылают к нам. Тех, кто поправляется, переводят в другие части. Никто не хочет служить вместе с покойниками. Говорят, плохая примета.  
— И что же, правду говорят?  
Юрген пожал плечами.  
— Покойника трудно убить во второй раз. Мы реже безвозвратно погибаем, чем живые люди, должно быть, всё дело в этом.  
Смешно. Каких только безумных устройств ни придумала Берлинская Академия Наук перед войной. Шагающие паровые танки? Остались в грязи Фландрии, изрешечённые французскими пушками. Скоростные подводные лодки? Лежат сейчас на дне Атлантики после стычек с американскими эсминцами. Гусеничные джаггернауты? Русские перебили их экипажи и сейчас используют их против нас самих на восточном фронте.  
И только мертвецы никогда не подводят Германию. Этого добра у кайзера более чем достаточно с самого начала войны.  
— Ты забываешься, капрал!  
— Что вы можете мне сделать, лейтенант? Убить меня ещё раз? Мы на фронте, дальше уже некуда ссылать. Здесь не лгут. Привыкайте. Если вы спросите здесь, что человек думает об этой войне, вам ответят правду.  
— И что же ты думаешь об этой войне?  
— Я думаю, что её ведут дураки. И с нашей, и с их стороны. Мы не единственные ходячие мертвецы в этой бойне, просто Германия раньше начала использовать эти технологии. Но никто там, в Берлине, не соизволил задать себе вопрос: если мы действительно спасём Германию, то кто потом спасёт Германию от нас?  
— Дурацкая шутка, капрал. Если это ваш хвалёный фронтовой юмор, то я от него не в восторге.  
Юрген промолчал. Лейтенант совсем ничего не понимал. Ведь это была не шутка.  
— Как ты полагаешь, капрал, долго ещё продлится война?  
— Да. Когда с обоих сторон фронта останутся одни мертвецы, это затянется на долгий срок. Пока не закончится уголь в шахтах, мы будем воевать, ходить в атаку, потом в ремонт, потом опять в атаку… Рано или поздно вам, штабистам, это просто надоест, и вы заключите мир, который сделает всю войну бесполезной.  
— Интересно, что ты в таком случае станешь делать, капрал? Если мы и правда заключим мир?  
Юрген помолчал, сомневаясь, стоит ли отвечать. Потом всё же ответил.  
— Если война закончится, лично я собираюсь вернуться домой.  
— Думаешь, тебе там будут рады? Гниющему мертвецу на паровом ходу?  
Юрген пожалел, что решился ответить правду на предыдущий вопрос.  
— При всём уважении, герр лейтенант, это решать не вам.

Лабиринт траншей тянулся на несколько сот метров вглубь от линии фронта. Обходные коридоры, лисьи норы, блиндажи, склады — это была настоящая крепость, зарытая в землю, растянутая на многие километры в ширину, огороженная колючей проволокой и постами наблюдения. Зенитные пулемёты, укрытые маскировочной сеткой, смотрели в небо, готовые в любой момент плюнуть огнём по британским аэропланам и дирижаблям. Провода телеграфа и полевых телефонов казались паутиной, траншеи зарастали ею всё сильнее по мере того, как Юрген и штабной лейтенант приближались к командному блиндажу.  
Немногочисленные солдаты на наблюдательных постах не отрывались от своей работы, когда Юрген и его спутник проходили мимо. Лучше всего на свете мертвецы умели исполнять приказы, и такая мелочь, как незнакомый штабной лейтенант, не могла надолго отвлечь их внимание.  
Лейтенант озирался вокруг, ему явно многое было непонятно, но он боялся спрашивать, опасаясь собственного невежества. Юрген не считал необходимым что-либо ему объяснять. Этот лейтенант ему не нравился, и он предпочёл бы сплавить гостя с глаз долой как можно быстрее.  
Внезапно его слух прорезал тонкий вибрирующий свист. С английской стороны летел тяжёлый «чемодан», калибром не меньше пяти дюймов, и свист становился громче с каждой секундой. Как он проморгал звук выстрела? Должно быть, его заглушила близкая перестрелка. Всё равно, это непростительная расхлябанность.  
Лейтенант стоял посреди траншеи, озираясь по сторонам, как последний баран. Юрген схватил его за рукав и изо всех сил толкнул в дверной проём ближайшего блиндажа, благо до него было всего несколько шагов. Зацепившись в падении за ручку двери, он захлопнул её за собой, и оба скатились по ступенькам вниз, в непроглядную черноту.  
— Что ты себе позволяешь, идиот?! — закричал лейтенант, и тут же его голос заглушил грохот близкого разрыва. Практически прямое попадание. За первым взрывом последовал второй, потом третий — англичане действовали в полном соответствии со строгой военной наукой, они устраивали массированный артналёт на случайно выбранном узком участке фронта, и им двоим не повезло оказаться именно на этом клочке земли.  
Юрген на коленях спускался по лестнице всё ниже, чувствуя, как сверху на него сыплется земля из проёмов между досками. На очередной ступеньке он наткнулся на лейтенанта, без всякого сочувствия пнул его под рёбра, и тот пополз вперёд, тихонько ругаясь себе под нос. Судя по характерным словечкам, он был родом из Вестфалии — Юрген давно уже понял, что по ругательствам проще всего определить происхождение любого человека. У капрала было много опыта в этом вопросе.  
Ступеньки закончились — они добрались до нижних помещений блиндажа. Юрген нащупал тяжёлую дверь, обшитую полосами стали, закрыл её и задвинул засов. Теперь навредить им могло только прямое попадание тяжёлого бронебойного снаряда. Над ними было не меньше пяти метров земли и бетона.  
Лейтенант где-то за спиной чиркнул зажигалкой, и стены осветились тусклыми отблесками огня. На гвозде, вбитом в стену рядом с тем местом, где стоял на коленях Юрген, висела керосиновая лампа. Юрген снял лампу, зажёг её от собственной зажигалки и повесил обратно на гвоздь.  
Кусочек серой ткани, приклеенный рядом с вентиляционной отдушиной в бетонном потолке, послушно затрепетал под напором горячего воздуха. Хорошо. Тяга есть, значит, они могут себе позволить сжигать кислород. Вентиляционные каналы пока не завалило. Даже мертвецам нужно иногда дышать — куда реже, чем живым, но всё же нужно.  
Юрген обернулся. Лейтенант стоял, не двигаясь с места, и глядел на стены блиндажа. Вдоль стен тянулись деревянные лавки в несколько уровней, а на них лежали тела. Солдаты в серых шинелях, в резиновых масках противогазов. Без вздоха, без движения. Как мертвецы.  
Да они и были мертвецами. Резерв Медного Легиона. Штурмовая пехота.  
— Что с ними? Капрал, ты знаешь, что с ними?  
— Очень просто, герр лейтенант. Они спят. У нас нет достаточно угля, чтобы держать их всех в боевой готовности в любой момент. Я и сам сейчас на половинном пайке, так что не могу ни бежать, ни поднимать тяжести. Режим экономии между атаками. Когда придёт приказ, их разбудят, загрузят углём, и они покажут врагу настоящее чистилище, но пока что — они не более чем мясо в лавке торговца на рынке. Что, непривычно? Добро пожаловать во владения Медного Легиона!  
Лейтенант сжался в испуге. Над головой продолжали взрываться английские «чемоданы», в любой момент их могло завалить бетоном и глиной, но Юрген чувствовал странную, противоестественную радость. Напугать этого столичного хлыща было приятно. До сих пор он как будто излучал чувство собственного превосходства, беспечную уверенность в себе, и Юргену страшно хотелось стереть эту наглую ухмылку с его лица. И вот наконец это ему удалось.  
На фронте не улыбались. Тут дрались, умирали, потом дрались и умирали ещё раз, но для самодовольных улыбок тут места не было никогда.

Артобстрел закончился так же резко, как начался. В какой-то момент Юрген просто понял, что взрывы прекратились. Выждав для верности ещё четверть часа, он открыл засов на двери блиндажа и поднялся на поверхность.  
Траншеи были усыпаны землёй и осколками камня. Инженерные части использовали булыжники для строительства укреплений, булыжников в этих местах было много, и теперь они, раздробленные, лежали под ногами, как крупные градины. Только они никогда не растают. Война, в отличие от природы, не убирала грязь за собой.  
Лейтенант выбрался из блиндажа следом за Юргеном. Он озирался по сторонам, жадно дышал, всё время судорожно поправлял ремни на своей форме. Типичный боевой шок. Нечто подобное всегда происходит с новобранцами, впервые пережившими налёт. У опытных солдат это не вызывает ничего, кроме снисходительной ухмылки.  
Юрген поправил ремень винтовки, оглянулся вокруг и зашагал в сторону штабного блиндажа. Лейтенанту пришлось перейти на бег, чтобы не отстать. Настречу бежали солдаты с красными крестами на рукавах, они по двое несли матерчатые носилки. Санитары. Слово потеряло всякий смысл после того, как в этой части фронта не осталось живых солдат, но они всё ещё были необходимы. Мертвецов, пригодных к ремонту, нужно было доставить к Часовщикам. Это была хорошая, нужная работа. Юрген посторонился, пропуская санитарные команды. Лейтенант, идущий следом, испуганно вжался в стену траншеи. Юрген вдруг подумал: у этого лейтенанта он не нашёл бы прошения о посмертном вступлении в Медный Легион. Трусы никогда не подписывали этой бумаги. Должно быть, надеялись на вечную жизнь. Юрген усмехнулся про себя. Не бывает ничего более вечного, чем траншейная война. Будет смешно, если трусы попадают сюда же после своей первой смерти.

Командный блиндаж был виден издалека. Вокруг него стояло полноценное пехотное заграждение: целый взвод с двумя пулемётами перегораживал траншею, и Юргену пришлось достать из кармана кителя собственный аусвайс, чтобы его пропустили.  
Штабной лейтенант занял у заградотряда куда больше времени. Командир блокпоста несколько раз звонил по полевому телефону, кричал в глухую эбонитовую трубку, прежде чем из командования дивизии подтвердили полномочия лейтенанта.  
На шум из блиндажа вышел оберст. Лейтенант взглянул на него один-единственный раз, и его немедленно стошнило прямо под ноги, после чего столичный гость изо всех сил старался не оглядываться.  
Оберст не носил противогаза. Его лицо, перепаханное разложением, казалось картой неведомой горной местности. Над ним постоянно кружились мухи. Чтобы они не садились на гниющее мясо, оставшееся от его лица, оберст каждый день обрабатывал его мощными инсектицидами. Ему самому они уже не могли навредить.  
— А, лейтенант Хофманн! Мне телеграфировали о вашем прибытии, но я ожидал вас несколько часов назад. Что произошло?  
— Самолёт… Потерпел крушение…  
Лицо лейтенанта было совершенно зелёным. Каждое слово давалось ему с большим трудом. Внезапно Юрген почувствовал к нему нечто вроде сочувствия. Чтобы дать лейтенанту немного времени на размышления, он вынул из кармана и протянул оберсту бумагу, которую забрал у погибшего пилота.  
— Герр оберст, у нас есть новобранец. Санитарные команды найдут тело в двух километрах к северо-востоку от четвёртого блокпоста, рядом с остатками старого деревенского кладбища. Пилот триплана. Погиб при аварийной посадке.  
— Хорошая работа, капрал. Когда этот новобранец будет готов, он поступит в ваш взвод. Постарайтесь, чтобы он принёс пользу.  
Оберст бросил короткий взгляд на лейтенанта, затем подошёл к краю траншеи и заглянул в визор стереотрубы, закреплённой напротив дверей блиндажа.  
— Взгляните-ка, лейтенант. Англичане окончательно сошли с ума. Теперь у них женщины сражаются на передовой!  
Лейтенант вдруг вскинул голову, как будто проснулся после ночного кошмара. Подошёл к стереотрубе, старательно отводя взгляд от оберста, но Юрген мог бы поклясться — сейчас внешний вид оберста уже не вызвал бы у лейтенанта прежней реакции. В последних словах про женщин на передовой было что-то, что оказалось для лейтенанта важнее всего, произошедшего раньше — важнее катастрофы самолёта, новости про Медный Легион, важнее артобстрела и жуткого пугала командира этой части фронта. Лейтенант что-то знал. Что-то настолько важное, что всё прочее уже не имело значения по сравнению с этим.  
Он заглянул в окуляр стереотрубы, и его лицо мгновенно стало белым, как первый январский снег. Вот теперь он был действительно напуган.  
— Оберст Брант, эти четыре женщины должны быть уничтожены. Любой ценой. Любой ценой, я подчёркиваю это! Считайте, что это прямой приказ Кайзера, бросьте на них всё, что у вас есть, прямо сейчас! Нет времени объяснять, это угроза для всей нации, объявляйте общую тревогу! Оберст, я говорю от имени Генерального Штаба!  
Юрген видел, как меняется выражение лица оберста. Капрал прекрасно знал, как его командир ненавидит получать приказы, особенно в таком тоне. Но в данном случае лейтенант был в своём праве. Позже этот приказ неделю будут трепать телеграфные сети, перечисляя пункты устава всем сторонам спора о правах и юрисдикциях, но прямо сейчас специальный курьер Генерального Штаба передавал оберсту прямой приказ из Берлина, и у него не было права ответить отказом.  
Оберст обернулся к дверям командного блиндажа. В дверном проёме было видно несколько фигур в шинелях и противогазах, тусклые звёзды на погонах были отсюда едва видны.  
— Гауптманн, объявляйте общую тревогу. Подъём всех сил резерва. Пусть угольные склады выдают все запасы, которые у нас есть, это приказ из штаба.  
Оберст обернулся к Юргену.  
— Развёртывание войск займёт не меньше часа. Но какие-то меры нужно принять немедленно. Я собираюсь послать штурмовую группу на уничтожение этих четверых женщин. Капрал, ваш взвод лучше всех подходит для этой задачи. Возьмите уголь с моего личного склада. Через десять минут я жду от вас полной боевой готовности. Если вы справитесь с этим заданием — больше никаких половинных рационов. Вы будете получать столько топлива, сколько сумеете сжечь. Свободны, капрал.  
Юрген развернулся и отрывистым шагом направился к дверям блиндажа. Лучше всего на свете мертвецы умели исполнять приказы.

Юрген просунул руку под мундир, нащупал рукоять вентиля и выкрутил её до упора по часовой стрелке. Знакомая волна тепла поднялась в груди — топка работала на полную мощность, цилиндры паровой машины вместо привычного едва слышного шелеста перешли на громкий вой на высокой ноте, отчётливо слышный даже сквозь взрывы и частую стрельбу.  
Руки и ноги охватила необычайная лёгкость: заработали гидроусилители суставов. Юрген расправил плечи. Тяжёлые стальные протезы костей теперь казались невесомыми. Он знал, что сейчас он способен одним движением выпрыгнуть из траншеи, ударом кулака проломить броню шагающего танка. Уголь и пар давали ему силу сверхчеловека.  
Юрген взглянул на своих солдат. В стёклах противогазов загорались красные огни — отблески пламени, бушующего в их груди. Неотличимые фигуры в изношенной серой форме, одинаковые, как под копирку, движения: медленно, как сомнамбулы, легионеры один за другим вставали с лежанок, извлекали из чехлов штыки и крепили их к винтовкам. Они не оглядывались по сторонам, не обменивались жестами или знаками. Они точно знали, зачем их пробудили из оцепенения, и теперь сосредоточенно готовились к бою, двигаясь всё быстрее и увереннее с каждой секундой. Это всё казалось работой единого большого механизма, который только что запустили, и теперь он неудержимо набирал ход.  
В раскрытой двери блиндажа Юрген увидел штабного лейтенанта. На его лице был ужас. Он не мог ощущать так, как ощущал Юрген, этот особый сорт предвкушения боя, знакомый лишь Медному Легиону, но он чувствовал нечто, слабый отзвук, и даже этого было достаточно. Чувствовал в запахах, в смеси перегретого пара, угольной пыли, пота, крови и разложения. В звуках, в гуле паровых машин, лязге стали, грохоте близкой стрельбы. И было что-то ещё, что-то едва уловимое, эфемерное. Что-то, что можно было бы списать на разыгравшееся воображение в любых других обстоятельствах — но только не здесь. Как будто общая мысль, висящая в воздухе, звенящая, как закрученная до отказа пружина. Даже не мысль — эмоция. Ощущение.  
Безудержная жажда крови. Последнее, что оставалось в них сейчас от людей.  
Легионеры один за другим вышли из блиндажа и выстроились вдоль стены, глядя на Юргена. Он видел два десятка своих отражений в стёклах противогазных масок. Нужно было что-то сказать. Напутствие перед боем.  
Тонкие механизмы в глубине шлема Юргена сейчас усиливали его голос, так что ему не нужно было кричать, чтобы его услышали все, кто находился в траншее. Он знал, каких слов от него ждут. Он сам слышал и говорил их множество раз.  
— Солдаты! Перед нами противник. Его нужно уничтожить.  
Он видел, как они взводят затворы винтовок, сжимают и разжимают кулаки. Их постепенно охватывало боевое безумие, слепая ярость, разрушающая всё, к чему прикоснётся — и ему нужно было лишь направить эту ярость, дать ей выход.  
— Каждый из нас уже видел Ад. Настало время показать его англичанам. Пепел и тлен!  
— ПЕПЕЛ И ТЛЕН! — хором рявкнули десять мёртвых глоток. Десять винтовок взмыли в воздух в салюте. Легионеры единым движением шагнули вперёд, к краю траншеи. Юрген первым коснулся земляной стены, легко запрыгнул на бруствер, сапогами взметнув целый дождь из капель жидкой грязи. Воспоминания о прошлом, недавний разговор со штабным лейтенантом, газетная передовица, мысли о судьбе Германии — всё это словно выдуло у него из головы порывом ветра. На противоположной стороне нейтральной полосы, на брустверах английских окопов он увидел крохотные серые фигурки врагов, и жаркая боевая лихорадка заполнила его целиком, не оставив больше места ни для чего другого. Английские пулемёты синхронно разразились стальным клёкотом, как будто ждали именно этого момента. Воздух между линиями траншей вдруг стал горячим и тесным, полным металла и едкого чёрного дыма. Тонкий визг паровой машины слился в дуэте с грохотом выстрелов, пороховой туман смешался с кровавой дымкой в глазах; Юрген яростно закричал и со всех ног побежал вперёд, в бушующую свинцовую бурю.

Первым звуком, возникшим из тишины, был ритмичный стук. Юрген сразу узнал его. Поршни паровой машины. Он жил с этим звуком два последних года, свыкся с ним, давно перестал замечать — а сейчас вслушивался в него, как в музыку. Как будто это марш — или даже скорее вальс, личный вальс капрала Юргена, слышный лишь ему одному.  
В зрачки ударил резкий свет. Юрген попытался поднять руку, чтобы прикрыть глаза. Рука двигалась медленно, тяжело, механизмы не желали слушаться. Давление пара в котле было ещё слишком низким.  
Зрение постепенно прояснилось. Юрген увидел, что он лежит на какой-то ровной поверхности в помещении с ярко освещённым белым потолком, а рядом стоит человек в кожаном фартуке и огромных очках сложной конструкции, с большим количеством сменных линз.  
Часовщик. Он в мастерской Часовщика. Значит, в последнем бою ему не удалось уцелеть.  
Часовщик ухмыльнулся и принялся стягивать с рук резиновые перчатки, перемазанные машинным маслом.  
— Вставай, капрал, хватит прохлаждаться. Легионеры не умирают, они отступают в Ад за подкреплениями!  
Юрген медленно поднялся с операционного стола. В голове прояснялось, руки и ноги снова подчинялись мысленным командам.  
— Что произошло?  
— Тебе раздробили кожух паровой машины, несколько паропроводов было пробито пулями и осколками. Ничего необычного, ремонтных работ на полчаса. Тебе ещё предстоит отчитываться перед оберстом за израсходованные запчасти.  
— Зачем… Зачем ты опять вернул меня сюда? Почему ты не дашь мне наконец умереть?  
Часовщик подошёл к Юргену, заглянул в чёрную бездну глазниц противогазной маски. Юрген вдруг понял, что тот смотрит ему прямо в глаза, хотя никак не может их видеть.  
— Ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос, Юрген. Однажды ты сам ответил, когда я задал его, помнишь? Тогда, два года назад?  
Юрген кивнул. Конечно, он помнил.  
— Ты хотел вернуться домой. И до тех пор, пока ты держишь строй, до тех пор, пока ты сражаешься, у тебя будет возможность исполнить свою мечту.  
— Это оказалось гораздо тяжелее и дольше, чем я тогда думал. У этой войны нет конца, и каждый день длится, как целый век. Я слишком устал.  
— Конечно, это трудно. Иначе что это была бы за мечта? За мечтой нужно бежать, за неё нужно драться, в неё нужно верить, а люди от этого отвыкли. Я готов помогать тебе, пока ты не сдался, но это твоя и только твоя борьба. Ну так что ты мне скажешь? Остановишься? Или продолжишь идти вперёд?  
— Продолжу. — Юрген встал, поправил ремень на мундире, снял с оружейной стойки свою винтовку и повесил её на плечо. — Продолжу, Часовщик, и ты знаешь это. Я слишком упрям, чтобы сдаться так легко.  
Часовщик улыбнулся и молча отошёл к столику с инструментами. Когда Юрген уже взялся за ручку двери, собираясь уходить, Часовщик окликнул его снова.  
— Да, и ещё одна вещь. У тебя есть всё, что нужно для победы. У тебя всегда было всё, что нужно для победы, и результат зависит только от твоей воли. Дерись до последнего — и однажды ты победишь.  
Юрген наградил Часовщика долгим взглядом, потом развернулся и вышел, так ничего и не ответив.  
Тяжелые серые облака нависали над траншеями, как театральный занавес. Гудели моторы аэропланов, стучали пулемёты, иногда заглушаемые далёкими взрывами авиабомб. Фронт жил своей обычной жизнью, и Юрген шагнул вперёд, снова становясь её частью. В невообразимой дали перед его мысленным взором сияла цель, к которой он шёл всё это время, и он продолжил шагать, чтобы больше никогда не останавливаться.


End file.
